1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for identifying three-dimensional objects, and particularly to a method for intensifying identification of three-dimensional objects by utilizing a Gaussian filter and a watershed segmentation algorithm to separate at least two aggregated three-dimensional objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A user can utilize a stereo camera to capture images including three-dimensional objects, and utilize the images to obtain a disparity map that separates the three-dimensional objects from a background of the images. The user can install the stereo camera in a lean bird's eye view configuration and a plane view configuration to gain insight on positions and motion of the three-dimensional objects in space. Therefore, a system for identification of the three-dimensional objects can apply the above mentioned characteristics of the three-dimensional objects to people counting and/or people detection.
However, when the system identifies the three-dimensional objects (such as people), the system inevitably encounters one three-dimensional object containing two or more three-dimensional objects. The system may misjudge the three-dimensional object containing two or more three-dimensional objects to be a single three-dimensional object, resulting in an error when counting the three-dimensional objects.